


If My Heart Was A Compass, You'd Be North

by kjstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, also tony and steve are engaged but i dont talk about that, the tags of bucky/steve and rhodey/tony are for BROTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And by the authority vested in me by the State of New York, it now gives me great pleasure to pronounce you joined in this sacred union. Please share your happiness with each other now and kiss.”- One shot of the wedding of Bucky and Rhodey</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Heart Was A Compass, You'd Be North

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this totally beautiful and amazing dream of Bucky and Rhodey's wedding and my mind wasn't going to be at peace if I didn't write it. So, there.  
> Tittle of the work is from the song 'If my heart was a house' by Owl City, and in my dream it was what Bucky and Rhodey danced. Go hear it while you read this.  
> (ps. The story is based in the headcanon that as Steve was Tony's childhood hero, Bucky was Rhodey's)

"Pepper, it looks fine," Rhodey repeated for what he felt was the hundredth time. Pepper kept moving the pins zero inches and pretended the whole look changed, Rhodey smiled and took her shaking hands. "Thanks," he told her smiling and Pepper looked at him in the eyes then, and smiled dearly.

"I'm just so happy, you look beautiful," she rested her hand on Rhodey's neck and sighed "and so _happy_ " she added before giving him a tight hug and started sobbing in Rhodey's shoulder.

He just laughed and hugged her tighter. "I thought you said you couldn't cry because of your makeup" he commented.

"Shoot," Pepper let go of him and tried to clean the small tears that dropped from her eyes without ruining her makeup. "I'm just really happy for you," she said smiling while she shrugged.

"Stop crying, Pep," Tony said opening the door and closing it behind him "we can still run away, man" he told Rhodey opening his eyes. Pepper turned back to stare at him judgmental "Okay, that stare right there is piercing through my eyes, stop that" he complained jokingly.

Pepper rolled her eyes and turned to Rhodey again. She stared at him for a while too long and Rhodey just stood there smiling, just so full of a happiness that he was pretty sure was going to crush his heart, but he didn't care. "I'm going to wait outside for the minister to get here. Can you play nice?" She asked Tony pointing him with her finger. Tony waved his hand, somewhat annoyed.

They watched Pepper leave and then Rhodey turned to the mirrors to take a look at Pepper's work. The uniform looked fine but what Rhodey liked the most about the way he looked was the small grin growing bigger into a smile with every heartbeat. The knot on his throat closed harder and Rhodey tried to swallow, still wearing the silly little smile that proved true the fact that he was the happiest man on earth right now.

"You're glowing rainbows, you know. I'm standing here, almost blind," Tony joked behind him and Rhodey cracked a laugh, breathing, finally "are you going to cry?" Rhodey turned back to his friend to give him a straight face to which Tony replied with a smile, and then walked closer to him. "Remind me what I have to do," Tony asked him.

"Stand by my side and hand me the vows when I tell you" Rhodey replied almost as quickly, but then Tony opened his eyes with small terror "Please tell me you have my vows" Rhodey closed his eyes.

And then Tony laughed, "Yeah, I do". He took a small piece of paper out of his jacket's pocket and Rhodey looked at him bad.

"Funny," he said dryly, and turned back to the mirror.

"Can you stop looking at yourself? I got something to say," Tony said in a low voice, like he said it to himself and not Rhodey.

Rhodey turned to him and put his hands on his pockets, "you don't have to say anything, Tone. It's not a rule" he added with a little shrug.

"But it is a tradition," Tony stated raising his eyebrows "and anyway, I'm taking the chance" Rhodey stood still and looked at his best man. It felt full to say it, it felt unreal and amazing. "I am happy for you, really, like wow, I woke up today and it hit me and-" Tony sighed "I had a whole speech prepared," he explained "anyway, ages ago I didn't see this as a reality, I mean, since you became my best friend I've doubted the fact that you could ever be happy, and now I kinda got Barnes to thank for that, remind me to send him a fruit basket, by the way," he babbled, and Rhodey shook his head, smiling "So, congratulations or whatever- I hope you get the happiness you so deserve, Rhodey, I got prayers on that and everything. I'm really glad to call you brother, and," Tony rolled his eyes "I'm really glad you found Bucky". Rhodey laughed at the last because he figured it was hard for Tony to admit that. He smiled at Tony in a way that he probably hadn't since he found him on that desert. The smiled that meant that he was really happy Tony was part of his life, that he existed, that he was there. And the smile Tony returned meant the same thing.

"I love you, man," Rhodey said, because he couldn't help himself, because he loved everything tonight and tonight he felt like saying that even to a plant if the chance presented. Tony drew himself closer and gave Rhodey a pat on the back while hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too," he murmured, smiling.

And then a crying ball of red hair broke in and pulled them both into a hug that was way too tight for any human being. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan to hear, but I thought Tony was going to be a jerk and-" Pepper said between their heads, and Rhodey could imagine Tony putting his best serious face "never mind, group hug!" And then she pulled them together again.

 

* * *

Bucky walked back and forth through the living room as Steve set on the couch, still holding Bucky's dress pants in one hand and his jacket on the other. He was now wondering when did he become the father trying to dress up the child that was too stubborn to go to school? Except that he wasn't a father and the child was a grown man freaking out about the fact that he was getting married.

"I can't do this, Steve," he stopped walking and looked at his friend "I can't get married". Bucky looked at the wall behind Steve, lost. "What if something goes wrong?" He asked with a high-ish tone, not quite yelling.

"Nothing will go wrong," Steve said almost sighing, annoyed.

"What if I say the wrong name at the altar?" He freaked.

"It's the same as yours, Bucky" Steve replied, running his fingertips through his forehead, preventing the headache he knew he couldn't have for longer than five seconds.

Bucky crashed in the couch in front of him and groaned. "I'm gonna screw it up, that's all I know" he said taking one of the cushions and putting it above his face.

"You're not going to screw anything, please, just, get dressed" Steve almost begged. "We're going to be late"

"What are you talking about? Barton isn't even here," Bucky told him, taking away the cushion and then putting it again.

"Actually he's down at the lobby, he's coming up right now" Steve explained, but then Bucky sank deeper in the couch. Steve considered sliding the pants on his legs but then decided not to because that was ridiculous, Bucky needed to pull himself together and start enjoying this moment, not freak out about it.

He threw the pants and the jacket to his right and then Clint entered the apartment. "Is he freaking out?" He asked with a really mean smile on his face, Steve shook his head and turned to Bucky.

"I'm callint it off". Bucky sat straight, and then nodded making a face "my neck's hurting" and then Steve was truly frustrated.

"That's it". Steve stood up fast and then walked in front of Bucky in the couch "Bucky, there's only one thing that matters right now and the rest of your days forward: do you love Rhodey?" Steve asked looking at him in the eyes, and wearing the best voice of trust he could. Bucky gave him a look that was hard to read -it was somewhere between 'duh' and 'more than anything'- and Steve took it as a permission to continue "imagine your life in ten years, do you see someone in it by your side other than Rhodey?"

"What if I meet Megan Fox?" Bucky tried to joke.

"You won't meet Megan Fox, Bucky," Steve replied back quickly. Bucky stared at him for a second and then looked at his hands. A small smile showed up shyly and Steve felt his heart twitch. So happy for him, so proud.

"No, of course I don't, Steve, jeez'" he answered at last.

"Then that's it. Go, say yes, get married and enjoy the rest of your life waking up next to the guy you love" Steve felt his throat grow tighter. He longed this moment ever since they were children, Bucky being happy -both of them being happy. And today it was a real thing, despite all the bad stuff and all the darkness and all the death, he made it.

But then, "oh my god, what if I say no instead of yes?!" And then it was Steve who was throwing himself in the other couch along with Bucky's growl.

"This is bullshit," Clint said, annoyed "Listen, Barnes, one word: honeymoon," Clint made a motion with his hands as he said the word "you're going to the Bahamas right? Imagine all the things you can do in the forbidden triangle" he raised his eyebrows as he spoke and Steve set right to look at the scene.

Bucky set with a straight face and then like if nothing happened, he said: "I'm ready" and took the pants and the jacket and disappeared to the bedroom. Steve let out a heavy sigh when Clint looked at him like _'Why didn't you just do that?'_

 

After ten minutes, Steve started to get nervous again. Clint sighed "go see what's going on, I'll wait in the parking lot. Sedate him if you have to, Tony made serious threats about anyone letting Barnes escape" Clint pointed at him with his eyes open, Steve nodded making a face that Clint didn't meet because he went to the bedroom.

"Please tell me you're not freaking out again" Steve sent a prayer before going fully inside. Bucky was standing a few inches away from the door. A shocked look on his face and Steve almost ran to look for the sedative.

"I did it," came out of Bucky's mouth and then he cracked one of the best laughs Steve had ever heard. He smiled and Bucky looked at him with glowing blue eyes.

"I'm proud of you," Steve said like he'd been wanting "I'm proud of what you've become, that even after everything you could still find your way to happiness-"

"What? Wait, Steve, no, we're not doing this-“ Bucky complained.

“Bucky, you’re like my brother, so let me say it,” Bucky sighed in reply “I need just one favor”

“What?” Bucky asked at the ceiling.

“ _Be happy,_ ” Steve said simply. “Enjoy every moment of your life from now on. No more dark periods, no more frowned faces. No more sad Bucky” Steve told him walking closer to him, and then he rested a hand on his shoulder “Can you do that for me?”

Bucky stared at Steve’s face for one full minute and then he tucked him into a tight hug, and they stood there for five minutes until one annoyed Hawkeye came to look for them.

* * *

 

  
“The vows?” the minister’s voice echoed in the whole place. Quickly Tony moved to hand a small piece of paper.

Rhodey smiled at Tony when he stepped back, and then he turned to face Bucky. And suddenly all of the worries fade away in two small lakes of bright blue. He swallowed, looked down at the piece of paper and whispered: _"Half of my life I expected to go unnoticed. I didn't really care either 'cause I didn't have someone I wanted to take notice of me. Thank you for changing that.”_ Rhodey looked up at Bucky for small moment _“Thank you for making me feel like I'm the most vital thing in the world. Thank you for being my drug, because since I came to love you I haven't known a way to quit you, nor have I wanted to find it,”_ he swallowed. _“Life isn't easy they say, well, I have no idea how my life was easy before I met you, even though you can give a headache with something as simple as a box of eggs and a glass of milk”._ That got him a laugh from the audience. _“I've been amazed by you since I can remember, and today the little kid inside me that used to daydream about fighting side-by-side with Captain America's crazy amazing sidekick is jumping in joy. While the man outside is standing here declaring to the world that he's in love with you,”_ Rhodey felt the knot grow tighter, making it harder to breath, to talk, but one short glance at Bucky’s smile took it all away, again, _“and that he's the luckiest man on earth. Today I thank the man I made my thesis about for leaving the role of my childhood hero and taking the role of my husband. Thanks, Bucky"_

  
Bucky stood speechless for a long moment before Steve handed him his vows, grounding him, and Rhodey fought the urge to start laughing right there. He took the little paper in his hands, shaking a little bit, and gave Rhodey half-smile before looking down at his vows "Well, I'm gonna make it quick before I lose myself and throw up here, Steve knows how bad it can get-“ he babbled out of nervousness “anyway, thanks, yeah sure, no wait, I'm doing this right”. Bucky looked down at the paper and then at Rhodey, stared at him, making him the only person in the room, keeping his composure _“When you lose something, or everything that's irreplaceable in your life, when you lose yourself...well, it's hard to move on from that”_ a fake smile curved in Bucky’s lips. _“But between that awful lake of darkness, there was this one little light, that showed up out of the idea of some genius I know, and this light grew bigger as I fought against it. As hard as I told myself that it wasn't love, because I wasn't capable of such thing”_ Bucky swallowed when he felt his voice wasn’t his, because the bare truth was hard to say out loud, but if Rhodey wanted to hear it, then he was sure going to say it. A thousand times if he’d have to. _“But truth is I've been loving hanging out with you for quite some time. So I guess that if we have to put a name on it, you can say I love you, you can say I love you a lot. Like it’s some greater thing, something beyond our understatement. And that's what you make me, better, fine, great...good,”_ he spoke, smiling, and Rhodey breathed in. _“I love you, but it’s not because you kiss me when I lose at Call Of Duty because you're cheating and I hate you. It's not because you bought twenty dress-shirts just so I can break them all. And it's certainly not because you can smile away all of your frustrations with me like it's your freaking super power- I actually hate you for all of those things”_ Rhodey laughed and Bucky bet his bottom lip _“The reason why I love you is quite simpler than that: I love you because I can. Because you've made me capable of feeling that and that's what I really thank you for"_ and then Bucky just shrugged, and Rhodey again realized how madly in love he was with this guy.

The minister cleared his throat and stepped closer “James Rupert Rhodes,” he called Rhodey’s name, “do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” and Bucky smiled “do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“Yeah, I do” he answered playfully.

“The rings,” the minister asked and then Steve and Tony handed them. “Today however, the giving and receiving of rings symbolizes your love for one another, which like the circle, knows no end.” They put their hands together and turned to the minister “Please, place the rings on each other’s fingers and repeat after me: With this ring I wed you and pledge my faithful love. I take you to be my partner and promise to share my life with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to honor and tenderly care for you forever.” and so they did. “You have expressed your love and commitment through the vows you have taken today and with the exchanging of rings. And by the authority vested in me by the State of New York, it now gives me great pleasure to pronounce you joined in this sacred union. Please share your happiness with each other now and kiss.”

Bucky pulled Rhodey’s hands until they circled around his waist. And sweetly they pressed their lips together, accompanied by a gleeful cheer from the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I googled 'Same Sex Marriage Vows' and I'm truly sorry if that's not how same-sex wedding work. I, sadly, have never been to one because that's still illegal in my country.  
> Anyway, again I'm not a dyslexic thirteen years old girl, but I hope I get good at writing one day, or that someone actually writes me stuff of this couple.  
> Until then, sorry not sorry ;)


End file.
